CSI: Summit County
by TimX7
Summary: When there is a murder in Summit County, Ohio. These crime scene investigators use the latest in technology to solve the crime and bring the killer to justice.
1. S1 Pilot: Gladiatrix

CBS owns and Jerry Bruckheimer owns the CSI franchise. I only own the created characters for this story.

**Title: CSI: Summit County**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: When there is a murder in Summit County, Ohio. These crime scene investigators use the latest in technology to solve the crime and bring the killer to justice.**

**Episode Summary: The newest CSI team of the Summit County Sheriff's Department, must recruit the investigatiors from the other CSI teams. After they suspect the killer is involved with a nationwide illegal fighting ring.**

**Las Vegas, Neveda**

"Lindsey "Showgirl" Monroe..." Dr. Ray Langtson said to his CSI team. "Age twenty-three years old, she is a current professional boxer here in Las Vegas, but as of late she was stripped of her license to fight in Neveda and the rest of the United States. She was banned from boxing because the gaming commission was told that she was taking steroids to help her win matches. But her defense was that her trainer spiked her food and drunks with the stuff to make her banned from boxing. A claim that was denied but discovered to be true last year. He has since been arrested and sent to prison for five years. However she was never allowed to box again. Yet she was found dead on a vacant lot just last night. She was killed when her neck was violently broken. I suspect there is a illegal fighting ring in Las Vegas. So get out there and find me an illegal fighting ring."

**One week later in Miami, Florida**

"Our victim is Shayla Walker, age twenty-two and was about to graduate from Miami University." Delco told his brother-in-law Haratio Caine. "She was a professional wrestler in New York City, until she quit wrestling after a bad match."

"What kind of match was it?" Caine asked.

"Hardcore match. Anything goes... However she was getting over an concussion at the time. So that is why it was a bad match. Well it looks like her neck was snapped. Possibly an gladiatorial fight."

Caine slides his sunglasses onto his face. "Looks like she left pro wrestling, but it caught up with her."

**New York City, New York**

"Alright victim's name is Josephina "Azrael" Lupine." Donald Flack told his friend and fellow detective Mac Taylor. "Age twenty-one, had her whole life and kickboxing career ahead of her, until a accident at the Garden ended her career. She was banned from kickboxing, mixed martial arts, and boxing for life, when she accidentally killed her sparring partner in a match last year."

Mac looked at the body of a young Hispanic woman, laying on the cold concret alleyway. "I heard about that fight. It was all in the papers, saying she did it on purpose, but we investigated that case and found out it was an accident."

"It seems the gaming commission didn't think it was an accident, because when we handed over our findings. They put them through the paper shredder, right in front of my face. I didn't really like their attitude of the whole situation nor at the NYPD or even toward your lab Mac."

"Question the New York Gaming Commission. Looks like we may already have our suspects."

**Akron, Ohio**

Former United States Army military police officer, former Army CID investigator, and now homicide detective for the Summit Count Sheriff's Department Amanda Tyler, showed her badge to Akron police to be let into the crime scene. A body of a female was found this morning by college students.

Amanda has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is only twenty-eight years old, and is the youngest detective in the history of the department. She is also the youngest to head up a CSI crime lab.

"What do we have here Tim?" she asks a twenty-nine year old man with brown hair dyed auburn and brown eyes.

"Well Amanda we have a thirty year old Jane Doe." Tim Leigh said. "Doc should be here soon to examine the body and take her to the lab for a better examination. But from the way she's dressed, she appears to have been in a martial arts fight. Look at her clothing..."

Tim is the lab's electronics specialist. He's taking online courses in electronic forensics, and he's working full time as a CSI to pay for those courses. Him and Amanda go way back ten years ago, when both were in high school. When Tim obsessed over Amanda and even stalked her. Though they never have talked in those ten years, despite both being on Facebook, now they are co-workers. Plus Amanda doesn't pull rank in the crime lab and treats everyone equally, even Tim.

"Looks like she could've been in a deathmatch. A literal fight to the death." Amanda said, examining the unknown female. "Sadly, she seems to have lost that fight."

**Opening Song: The Who – I Can See For Miles**

Sergeant Andrew Stevenson of the Sheriff's Department, walks into the crime lab with a folder. He confronts Amanda in her office.

"Well I ran the fingerprints Doc gave me, and we have a hit, but not in AFIS." Andrew hands Amanda the folder. "Meet Francesca Leone, a former kickboxer who was forced to quit and never fight in boxing or mixed martial arts ever again."

"What did she do to be forced into quitting her professional career?"Amanda asked.

"Well she never won a match and her manager was also the son of the Leone Crime Syndicate, Akron's most notorious Italian mafia family, who also is trying to get their family casino built in Akron since the Casino Bill of 2010 was passed into law by the voters of this state."

"There must be more than just a few dozen loses." Amanda said, setting the folder down on her desk. "Unless she took a few dives."

"She was accsued of taking a few dives for her husband so he can win a few bets. You see he was thought to have betted againt his own wife. The gaming commission said that she either quits and never fights again, or they'll put her on trial for extortion and racketeering, which would result in her being blacklisted by other fighting promotions."

Tim knocked on the outer office wall, Amanda allowed him to enter and Andrew took his leave.

"Amanda, I did some checking, as per standard with murder cases, to see if we have a serial killer on our hands, and when I did some chekcing with the cause of death and injuries Mrs. Leone sustained. I came across three other cases with the same M.O. One in New York City, one in Miami and one in Las Vegas. Two fighters and one sneior in college who was a pro wrestler in New York City. All three look like they were killed in a gladiatorial fight to the death."

"Looks like this is bigger than we assumed Tim." Amanda sighed. "If it is gladiatorial games that we're dealing with. Then the fights must be filmed and uploaded to the internet. Tim continue checking the internet for anything resembling a underground fighting promotion that films these kind of gruesome fighting. We're going to end the line of dead bodies right here in Akron. The bloodbath ends here, hopefully we don't have to call those other CSIs to help us."

Amanda excused Tim and called Andrew, she told him and his partner Fresno Francesco to talk to the husband and local gym owners.

Detective Danny Messer walks into Mac's office with a piece of paper.

"Hey Mac, this is even bigger than we expected. Our dead fighter in autopsy has exposed a national underground fighting ring. As I just found other cases of this nature in Akron, Miami and Las Vegas."

"Looks like it'll be a CSI reunion, as I'll go to Akron to work with Lieutenant Caine and Dr. Langston."

"And this Detective Amanda Tyler of the Summit County Sheriff's Depeartment Crime Lab, I heard that lab was recently set up, so the Department didn't have to send their evidence down to Columbus for testing."

"Well it would be convienant for the local crime lab. Other departments in within the county

can just send their evidence to them. I'll call Langston and Caine, you and the others gather more evidence for me to take to Akron."

Amanda got out of her car and got through the police on guard at the latest crime scene.

"What do we have now Andrew?" Amanda asked.

"More of the same, only this is a mass grave." Andrea points to the mass grave of dead female fighters. Amanda sighs.

"Looks like it's a good thing the other CSI heads are coming here." she said.

"We're having guests from other crime labs in the United States come here?" Andrew asked and Amanda nodded. "Let's get these bodies back to Doc."

Dr. Sally "Doc" MacCaulay, a forty-five Scottish-American woman, is the medical examiner for Summit County. She begins her work on the new bodies she received. The auburn haired high school friend of Tim's, Megan Swanson, enters the lab and puts on her scrubs. Before starting her shift.

"I hear we're getting some help on these new victims today." Megan said.

"That we are lass." Doc said in her Scottish accent.

"Alright so what do we have so far to report to Amanda?"

"Well it looks like majority of these sixteen victims have suffered the same injuries, but those two over there have died from different injuries altogether. One appears to have been impaled through a spike and the other electricuted."

"This is just sad, why would these women enter this sadistic fighting ring if they know they may die?"

"Megan I'm reminded of my family's ancestors, who were all soldiers. They think like soldiers, that they're going to win and return to their families as winners. They don't even think about losing or dying until that moment occures to them. Which is when the final blow is dealt."

"Detective Amanda Tyler, I presume?" Haratio Caine said to Amanda.

"Yes and you are Lieutenant Haratio Caine of the Miami-Dade Police Department?" Amanda said as she shook Haratio's hand.

"Yes it is. I take we can begin anytime?"

"We can begin when Dr. Langston and Detective Taylor arrives."

When everybody did arrive, Amanda gathered them in the conference room. Tim was present because he found the videos of the actual murders online.

"Okay I found every single vic's final moments on this website called Brutal Gladiatrix. Here is their matches." Tim hit the play button on the media player and showed them the gruesome deaths of their victims. From the vic in Las Vegas, to all of the vics in Akron.

"As you can all plainly see..." Amanda said, after the footage went offline. "It seems we have one common killer in all of this videos. Tim, what is the website for these videos?"

"I found them on a website called Underground Gladiatrix." Tim said. Then I ran the current Gladiatrix champion through all criminal databases the world over, and I got a hit from INTERPOL."

A image of the woman came up, and showed that the blonde wearing red and gold make up, only in her mugshot she doesn't have blonde hair. Showing that she is from Russia.

"Her name is Alexis Mischa. She's also known as the Mauler of the Ultranationalists, and is wanted in Russia for terrorisim."

"I heard of her. Her name is in the National Terrorist Identification Database for federal and military law enforcement." Amanda said. "Her history with the Ultranationalist Party in Russia is pretty well known all over the world. In fact she has had more interviews with terrorist sympathizers in international news organizations, than any other terrorist. She was a pro wrestler until Russian police made a raid on her wrestling gym. Looks like she found a job fit for her. A monster..."

Ray turned to Tim. "Do you know where she's staying in Akron?"

"No, but I can find ask all of the nearby hotels to see if she checked in." Tim took his laptop and left the room.

Fresno and Andrew walked into the new Akron Hilton hotel. They walk up to the desk clerk and holds out a picture of Alexis to her.

"Ma'am, we're with the Summit County Sheriff's Department. Can you identify this woman?" Fresno asked holding out his badge. The clerk looks at the picture and confirms it.

"Yes she's still checked into this hotel, in fact she's right behind you right now."

Both turn to see Alexis, drop her duffel bag and make a break for the exit. They give chase and eventually tackle her to the ground and cuff her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart? Come let's go."

"I want my lawyer you American pig!" Alexis shouted. Amanda sets her cup of coffee onto the table and sat down with a folder of pictures of their victims.

"First off, you're here illegally. So don't count on us calling Russia for your attorney." Amanda said. "Second, is that your a enemy combatant of the United States of America. Terrorists don't get the same rights as every other American."

"What have I done to your country?"

"Your group tried to blow up the American embassy in Moscow last year. Forgot about that?"

Alexis let out a huff as she crossed her arms.

"I don't care if you think you have rights, but in this country, you don't. Now I talk to the D.A. About leaving the death penelty off the table, if you tell me who is the owner of Underground Gladiatrix."

"No!"

"Have it your way." Amanda gathers up the photos and her coffee, then leaves the room. She goes into the next room over, where the other CSIs watched her interrogation.

"No go on the promoter."

Horatio takes off his sunglasses. "Tim has said it is a person called the Emporer. Meaning it must be a man. I have Tim going over the videos he downloaded, as well as having a copy sent to Miami for further analysis."

Just the Horatio's phone rang, and he answered.

"Talk to me Walter..."

"Okay, I helped the Summit County tech guy with trying to find this Emporer, and we managed to find him. He's sitting in his personal section with women in bikinis. When I ran his face through the international databases. I found him in the FBI database." Walter looked at the file on the man they were looking for. "His name is Derek Caeser, in 2008 he changed his last name legally. And his federation has been in business ever since 2009. Derek has a rap sheet a mile long, all of them for violence and manslaughter."

"Which would explain why he started a gladiatorial fighting promotion. Good work Walter." Horatio hung up. "We have our promoter, now we have to find out where he is holding tonight's show, as it's the last show in Akron."

"We may have a lead on that, as Andy has gotten a copy of the flyer being distributed all over Akron. And there have been several phone calls into the tipline ever since we had the story aired." Amanda said. "It seems to be in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city."

"Then we don't have time to waste." Mac said. "Let's get the SWAT team and get ready for the raid."

Two women were fighting, both bloody and one is ready to give up. The one ready to give up tapes out when her opponent gets her into a sleeperhold. Her opponent holds her up by her blonde hair, and Derek runs his thumb across his throat, a hand gesture to signify that the loser must die. The blonde sheds tears as the victor prepares to kill her, when...

"FREEZE! SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT! EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" came the voices of several SWAT team leaders, as the Summit County Sheriff's Department forces their way past the guards into the warehouse, the losing blonde is spared a destiny with her creator, by Amanda's intervention of arresting the victor for illegal fighting. Derek however made a run for it, and with his body guards in tow.

"Derek Caeser! You're under arrest for murder!" Amanda chased after him. She was accompanied by Horatio and Mac, as all three rounded a corner and got into a gunfight with the two bodyguards and Derek, the cops fire back and kill the two bodyguards, but Derek continues to run and reaches a upstairs office. Where the three corner.

"Show's over son..." Horatio says. "Now drop the gun and put your hands up."

"Never!" Derek points his gun at his head and fires. The three couldn't stop him in time from taking his own life. Now in one shot to the head, it was all over. Underground Gladiatrix was over for good.

Amanda enters the interrogation room holding Alexis. Amanda sits in the chair across from Alexis, with a grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Alexis asked.

"I just got off the phone with the Department of Homeland Security, and they have told me that they're interested in prosecuting you for terrorism. So I agreed to let them have you, but if you will also be charged for twenty-three counts of murder. That's your record isn't it? Twenty-three wins and zero losses?"

"Go to hell!" Alexis spats out at Amanda.

"I forgot to mention that you're going to be tried by a military tribunal and not some regular federal court." Amanda gets up to open the door. "She's all yours boys."

Two DOH agents enter and take Alexis away, who is cursing Amanda and vowing revenge in Russian.

"Well I hope your crime lab has many cases solved and suspects imprisoned." Mac said. Amanda nodded her thanks to him. "Oh and I heard you were in the Army."

"I was and I was also in the Army CID, until I left them to join the Sheriff's Department, then I was recently promoted to detective and head of this crime lab."

"Well then this crime lab is in good hands with you at it's head."

With that each CSI got onto their respective flight to return home.

**Next Episode: The team investigates the arson death of an imam's family. As the Akron Tolerence Convention draws near, the team suspects that Iranian agents are operating in the United States. Things get complicated further when the Department of Homeland Security arrests the imam on a terrorism connection and tries to deport him to Iran.**


	2. S1 E2: A Real American

CBS owns and Jerry Bruckheimer owns the CSI franchise. I only own the created characters for this story.

**Author's Note: This chapter is based off of an actual story in the Cleveland area, where an imam was arrested and deported for supporting terrorists. After some of the terrorists involved with 9/11 was seen at his mosque for a service before that infamous day. The rest is just made up to suit the storyline.**

**Episode Summary: The team investigates the death of an imam's family. As the Akron Religious Tolerance Convention draws near the team suspect that Iranian agents are in the United States to stop it. Things are further complicated when the DOH arrests and deports the imam for terrorism, despite that he's the teams witness.**

**Season 1, Episode 2: A Real American**

A Persian decent woman walks with her kids to her car, bags of groceries in the shopping cart. She gets her kids inside the back seat and puts the groceries inside the trunk. Though when she climbs into the driver's seat to start her car, another car rams into hers and several Persian men climb out of the other car and aim assault rifles at their intended target. The woman and her children are slaughtered as the bullets pierce the car. Once satified, the men then pour gasoline onto and inside the car and set it ablaze.

Though witnesses watch the incident and call the police, the men threaten that if the witnesses tell the police what happened, they will find them all out and kill them. However scared the witnesses are, they aren't afraid of the terrorists. They all tell police what happened and of the threat against them.

Arson expert of the Summit County Crime Lab, Jason Worthington, pulls evidence out of the burned car, which was already extinquished when the CSIs arrived.

"Looks like arson isn't the cause of death Amanda." he said.

"Well witnesses say that the killers fired assault rifles at the car." Amanda replied. "But they weren't AK-47's the same kind that is used by Islamic extremeists."

Amanda bends over to look at the female victim inside the car, as Sally and Megan work to remove the charred body from the car. "Now we'll see what secrets these victims have, that they had to be silenced by terrorists."

**Opening Song plays...**

Andrew and Fresno walk up to the victim's residence, but noticed the husband and an imam being escorted out in handcuffs by federal agents.

"Can you tell us who you work for and why you're taking the survivor of a murdered family away in handcuffs?" Andrew held out his badge. The lead agent holds out his badge and shows that they're with the Department of Homeland Security.

"Detective Stevenson, I'm Agent Walter Henning of the Department of Homeland Security. Mr. Davari here is being arrested and deported for supporting Iranian terrorists that plan to dentonate a bomb at the Akron Tolerance Convetion. Now if you please step aside..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy. His family was just murdered this morning and you want to throw him out because of some evidence that he's working with terrorists? I don't think so, now if you'll just release him we can continue with our murder investigation."

"Not going to happen Detective. This man is a terrorist, and we have proof that Iranian terrorists were sighted for a sermon at his mosgue last week. It's an open and shut case."

Fresno spoke up. "Send us the footage you have of this, and we'll be the judge of that, now release him and give us a week to find his family's killers."

The two agents talked it over between themselves before Agent Henning released Imam Davari. The two agents walked away but Henning turned back.

"One week! No more and no less!"

Tim was given the footage to review and it showed the terrorists that eye witnesses claimed they saw shoot up the car and burn it to destroy evidence or at least burn it for good measure. Amanda walks up to Tim.

"What do we have Tim?"

"We have the terrorists leaving the mosgue, after receiving a flyer for the convention, by Mr. Davari himself."

"So he couldn't possibly be supporting them, if they gunned down his family and burned them to hide evidence." Amanda replied. "Good work Tim. Keep it up."

Amanda then leaves for autopsy.

"Doc what do you have?" Amanda asked Sally.

"Bullets from a M4 assault rifle." Sally replied. "Not your standard issue weapons for terrorists."

"No it's not, and I find that kind of strange that Iranian terrorists would carry those instead of aquiring AK-47s." Amanda's cellphone rang and she answers it. "Tyler? Yeah I'll be right up. Tim has a identity on the terrorists."

"So I ran their faces through facial reconition and ran them through the usual databases and got a match from INTERPOL. They're not the terrorists we thought they were. They're actually agents of the Iranian Secret Police."

"This can't be good. How long were they in the U.S.?" Amanda asked.

"About three weeks to be exact and they've been attending a different moque for two of those weeks, with someone we might know."

Tim showed camera footage of the Iranians and Agent Henning, leaving a mosgue one afternoon.

"It's Agent Henning. Now this is a complete surprise, but we have no evidence linking him to the Iranians that killed the Davaris." Amanda said. "We need that evidence. Find out more about that mosque."

"Already did, the imam there is suspected to be a surpporter of terrorism, though not once did DOHS investigate him or made any arrests."

"Looks like we have to do the investigating ourselves." Amanda said.

The sheriff of Summit County held a press conference the next day to explain the entire situation to all of Ohio.

"We're aware of the Iranian terrorists operating within the county." Sheriff Anderson said. "But do not be alarmed, I have the entire Summit County Crime Lab on it, we're going to gather the evidence and bring these killers to justice, like we always do! Questions?"

A brunette woman rasied her hand. "Barbara Donovan for the Barberton Herald. Is the convention being cancelled or postponed?"

"At this time it will be neither. The First Annual Akron Tolerance Convention will take place in three days from today. If there is no more questions, then that will be all." Anderson walks away from the podium as the reporters shout out questions to him.

Amanda, Andrew, Fresno and the SWAT team gather at the house of the Iranian agents, a farmhouse in the rural areas of Akron. Amanda takes cover beside the door frame, and signals SWAT to break down the door. They do so and bursts inside.

"Summit County Sheriff's Department! Get your hands into the air!" Amanda yells at the men inside the living room. One tries to grab a rifle near the wall but Andrew tackles him and arrests him. Amanda goes to arrest the second-in-command, but when she grabs him he starts convulsing, as he took a pill when they entered the house.

"He's dead..." Amanda said. "Cyanide... Get the rest out of here and search the entire residence."

Outside a car pulls up into the long gravel driveway, but is unseen by police. Inside is the ring leader, Parham Nasha, an Iranian loyalist who is trying to eliminate all rebel supporters of the Iranian Supreme Leader Ali Khamenei. Before anybody has a chance to notice his car, he quickly puts it in reverse and leaves the area.

"Tell us where your leader, Parham Nasha, is hiding." Andrew demanded, but the Iranian refused to talk. Instead he smiles and says.

"I want my lawyer. I have rights you American pig."

"Oh you have rights huh?" Andrew replied. "Well I hate to burst your bubble but you don't really have any rights as you're a terrorist."

"Innocent until proven guilty pig." the Iranian is then slapped upside his head by the detective.

"Your rights come from the Patriot Act. Which says I can slap you upside the head agains if you do not talk." The Iranian looks at the detective and glares. "Don't blame me, it was all President Bush that endorsed the laws, not me. I just use them to my advantage."

"You can hit me, you can torture me, but I will never rat out my superior to an infidel like you! (America will burn by the divine power of God! You infidels will lose and Iran will be the next super power! When we take your country from the devil himself!)" the Iranian is removed from the interrogation room by deputies, while still screaming, and cursing Andrew in Persian.

"That went well..." Andrew said to himself.

"Walter Henning? Summit County Sheriff's Department open up!" Amanda and Fresno went to Agent Henning's house to bring him in for questioning, however Amanda turned the knob and found the door unlocked. So the two detectives pulled out their firearms and entered. Only to find a unspeakable horror...

"Oh my god..." Everywhere was blood, bullet holes and the bodies of Agent Henning and his family. "Fresno, lets search the place."

They serach but find nobody else in the house, alive or dead. The CSI team was called in by Amanda and they start to gather evidence, when Tim notices something written in blood on the dining room wall.

"You know..." Tim said to Megan. "It looks like Akron will be the next place terrorists hit."

"From what we've seen..." Megan said. "It looks like they already have."

Amanda walks into ballistics and meets ballistics expert Michael "St. Michael" O' Reilly, an Irish-American.

"Did you match the bullets pulled from all of our victims to the firearms we collected at the Iranian farmhouse?" she asked the red headed scientist.

"I didn't get a match to the guns we collected from the farmhouse to the latest victims. But I did manage to get a match to the bullets recovered from the Davaris. So Parham is definietly the killer of the Hennings."

Amanda's cellphone rang and she had to answer it, it was DOHS's Akron branch. "Tyler... Agent Benson is doing what? Alright I'll be right down."

She hung up and looked at Michael. "That was the deputy director of Homeland Security's Akron field office. Agent Henning's partner has arrested Mr. Davari and charged him with Henning's murder. I've got to get down there and get Mr. Davari out."

Amanda entered the Department of Homeland Security's field office in Akron. She was instructed on where to go for the jail cells. She walks down to the basement jail and finds the bald African-American Agent Tyler Benson beating Davari in an interrogation room. She immediately threw open the door and pulled Benson off of Davari.

"What is wrong with you!" Amanda asked. "You aren't allowed to hit detainees! And besides he isn't a suspect in your partner's murder!"

"You don't tell me how to do my job Detective! You've had your chance and look what happened! This man instructed those Iranian agents to kill my partner! I was just trying to get him to tell me where Parham is hiding!"

"Agent Benson, Mr. Davari had nothing to do with Parham killing your partner and his family. Parham is acting alone, because we have his fellow agents in custody. Now release Mr. Davari into my custody or else I'll have your superior down here to explain why Mr. Davari is being released."

Benson spat on Davari and released him from the handcuffs. Amanda took Davari to the restroom to clean himself up of the blood that was splattered all over his clothes and face. Then she took him back home, but called Fresno and Andrew when she saw Parham's car leave the area of Davari's house.

Mr. Davari was preparing another sermon for the upcoming service. He was in his study and typing on his computer, unaware of Parham's return and Parham sneaking into his house.

Parham loads a bullet into the chamber of his 9mm Glock, before moving towards the study. However he heard the clicking of three guns behind and to the sides of him.

"Don't move... Drop the weapon and put your hands on your head." Amanda ordered. Parham dropped the gun and relunctantly obeyed Amanda's commands. Andrew picked the dropped gun up off the floor, as Amanda handcuffed Parham from behind.

"You think you can put me away for life?" Parham asked confidently to Amanda. Amanda just merely grinned and answered. The two were in an interrogation room of the Sheriff's Department.

"Oh of course I can put you away for life." Amanda said. "But I'm hoping for the death penelty for you."

"You forget that I can have my lawyer get off..." Parham pulls out a diplomatic immunity card out of his pocket and lays it on the table. "I just show that to the judge and all charges will be dropped, and when I go back to Iran, I'll just tell the Ayatollah what you did to me and my team, and he'll execute those Americans we still have in custody no trial at all."

"You're very confidant in yourself, aren't you? But you forgot that we called the Iranian Embassy in New York City, and they quickly revoked your diplomatic immunity. You broke the terms of your immunity. You were sent here on the basis that you were to attend the convention this weekend, but instead you came here to murder and send a message that we must never tolerate each other. That Muslims are to murder in the name of God, murder the Christians and Jews." Amanda took the card off the table. "Your people have already considered negotiations for the Americans release. So you're never going to execute them. Take him away please."

A deputy takes Parham out of the room, as Amanda takes the card back to her office and runs it through the shreadder. Destroying the immunity card for good and rendering it invalid.

**Tehran, Iran**

Three Americans are cheering at the international media, as they walk on the runway of the local airport. American soliders stand ready to fire at any Iranian that dares harm their citizens. Sadly, they had to ready their guns as several Iranian secret police agents arrive in a jeep and open fire at the American civilians. Despite firing back, the soldiers were unbale to kill the agents in time and the three Americans are killed by a hail of AK-47 rounds. The soldiers get shot but are able to kill the agents. Stunned the media just glare at the scene in shock.

At a Tehran cafe, a Iranian politician sat at a table and read yesterday's headline on the assassination of the American civilians. He smiled and chuckled at the front page headline, and puts his paper down before taking a sip of his morning coffee. Then his cellphone rings, and he answers.

"I hear you're in the market for some American made weapons?" came the distorted voice on the other end.

"I want the best and latest weapons." the man said. "Don't screw me, because you know what will happen if you do."

"I know, and you'll get the latest and best weapons the United States Armed Forces can buy. I have just the thing that will satisfy your lust for bloodshed."

"Then we have a deal then?"

The voice said "It's a deal" and then hanged up.

**Next Episode: The team investigates the murder of a honor student at Barberton High School. In which they believe that the student was murdered because she wasn't very popular and considered as a nerd. Amanda is confronted by her former Army Criminal Investigation Division superior, who request her help in proving her former partner's innocence in a treason and arms dealing case. Amanda ponders if she should work against the most popular agent of the Army CID to prove her friend's innocence.**


End file.
